Para estar contigo - KatsuDeku
by ValeDrops02
Summary: Deku se ha ido lejos de donde puede verlo. Deku se ha ido más allá de donde Kacchan puede alcanzar. Kacchan es un loco, pero está enamorado, quizá por eso está loco. Katsuki Bakugou movería cielo, mar y tierra, recorrería millones de kilómetros y llegaría más lejos de lo que cualquier otro ser humano podría llegar... Solo para estar con Deku. Una historia peculiar, extraña, c


"¿A donde carajos te fuiste?"

Siempre se lo preguntaba, puesto que seguía sin encontrar una razón para seguir.

Intentaba divertirse, olvidar y hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Lo intentó.

Rompió los cristales de una tienda, destruyó autos con un tubo de metal, quemó un árbol y casi quema una casa.

Katsuki solo lo intentó.

Pero no era divertido.

—¿Acaso ibas a abrir mi cuerpo para sacarme los intestinos?— le preguntó al chico verde con pecas.

—Solo era un trabajo de exploración.

—Exploración mi trasero. A mi no me engañas, eres un sádico que disfruta abriendo gente, ¿verdad?

—No, Kacchan, no lo soy. Estoy en una misión clasificada... debería matarte ahora que ya lo sabes.

—Mátame, sácame el cerebro y luego cómetelo, Deku— dijo con una expresión de malicia.

—Debería, pero... yo realmente no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me agradas.

Esa respuesta lo hizo sonreír.

Pasar tiempo con Deku lo hacía sonreír de verdad, aquello era realmente divertido.

No debía intentar nada, bastaba con mirar al pecoso con sus guantes de látex cubiertos de sangre, abriendo y explorando a otras personas en esa habitación a la que llamaba laboratorio.

Viéndolo abrir gente, contando la variedad de instrumentos punzo cortantes y plateados que tenía Deku en su colección, Katsuki realmente se divertía.

Mirar los colores y la sangre que se derramaba de los torsos abiertos de esos desconocidos, mirar a Izuku mutilándolos tímidamente, resultando extremadamente lindo... lo hacía sonreír.

Ahora que Deku se había ido, Katsuki pensó que podría seguir divirtiéndose si hacía las mismas cosas que el pecoso.

Así que volvió a intentar.

Escuchar los gritos de desesperación de las personas a las que llamaba víctimas, se volvía algo cotidiano.

Al primer humano que veía, a ese tomaba y lo llevaba a su cabaña del bosque para tratar de divertirse.

Consiguió una variedad de objetos, cuchillos, cierras y hasta mordazas.

Consiguió su propio espacio para dedicarse a torturar personas.

Pero no era divertido.

Esa noche lo comprendió.

La cabaña apestaba a hierro debido a la sangre que se había regado por todas las paredes. Casi no había iluminación, solo tenía su vieja lámpara de petróleo.

Recordaba las palabras que le decía Deku. Él parecía entender el cuerpo humano incluso mejor que Katsuki, Deku conocía los nombres al derecho y al revés de toda la anatomía de los cadáveres.

Y Katsuki la aprendió también, pensó qué tal vez se divertiría si adquiría los mismos conocimientos que Deku.

Pero no era divertido.

Al recordar el armonioso tono que tenía su voz cuando Deku hacía las extracciones de órganos, Katsuki ya lo supo...

No podría divertirse porque Deku no estaba.

Deku era la pieza que faltaba en ese rompecabezas llamado realización personal.

No solo pasaba las noches encerrado en el laboratorio de Deku, únicamente abriendo y mutilando personas, también podía divertirse con el pecoso de otras formas.

—¡Ahh!

La respiración de Katsuki se volvía pesada mientras él se colocaba encima del de rizos verdes y lo acorralaba, tomándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Qué crees qué haces, Katsuki Bakugou?

—¿Qué hago?, pues te voy a coger.

—N-No digas las cosas de esa manera tan vulgar...

—Lo dice quien estuvo abriendo personas toda la tarde y se tragó los pulmones en el desayuno la vez pasada.

—Katsuki...

Lo miró bien. Deku estaba tirado en la tierra y el pasto, pues estaban afuera de su laboratorio.

Se veía algo alterado, sus mejillas estaban calientes y ese color verde se veía más vivo.

—¿Te gusta comer pulmones, Deku?, ¿por qué no te comes los míos?— le preguntó pícaramente mientras se acercaba a su rostro y después plantaba sus labios en el cuello del pecoso, dándole una mordida de manera salvaje.

—¡Aaah!, ¡eso me duele!

—Cállate, solo responde a mi pregunta y no empieces a quejarte.

Katsuki siguió lamiendo y besándole el cuello.

Deku se retorcía a medida que los labios del rubio se paseaban por su suave piel.

—Sí me como tus pulmones...— dijo con la respiración entre cortada —Entonces tú morirías.

—¿Y no quieres que eso suceda?— le susurró al oído.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo te amo.

De nuevo lo hizo sonreír.

Katsuki le dio una lamida a su oreja, fue ahí cuando Deku soltó su primer gemido fuerte.

—¡Katsuki...!

A Deku le gustaba sentir aquello, sentir como el rubio empezaba a someterlo y a dominarlo. Hacía lo que le daba la gana a su cuerpo y eso se sentía muy bien para Deku.

Paseaba sus manos bruscamente por todo el cuerpo del pecoso, pellizcando, acariciando, mordiéndolo...

El chico de pecas ya tenía su torso completamente desnudo.

Sus pezones eran de un tono un poco más fuerte que el de su piel.

—Vaya que eres raro.

—¿Te molesta el color de mi piel...?

—Hace que me ponga más duro. Me gustan tus pecas. ¿Sabes que es lo que voy a hacer?

—¿Qué?

Se bajó la cremallera y rápidamente sacó su miembro de su pantalón.

—Se ve... muy diferente al mío...— dijo Deku mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿por qué no te lo comes?

—Creo que... esto sí podría comerlo— dijo muy sonrojado.

—Abre la boca.

Deku le obedeció y abrió su boca a todo lo que su mandíbula le permitía, sacando su lengua y cerrando sus ojos.

"Jodidamente lascivo", pensó el rubio.

Se puso en cuclillas, como Deku estaba acostado en el suelo, Bakugou tenía que acomodarse cerca de su rostro.

Recargó las rodillas en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo estaba encima de Deku, dejando su entrepierna casi pegada al cuello del de ojos verdes.

De esa forma, Katsuki tomó su miembro y con sus manos lo dirigió hacia la boca de Deku, quien empezó a succionar la punta de su rosado glande.

La lengua de Deku era tan larga que incluso llegaba a lamer más allá del pliegue de su prepucio.

Mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba los testículos, Deku empezaba a meterse el pene del rubio a la boca.

—¿Lo ehtoi hahiendo biehn?— habló con dificultad.

El rubio sonrió con malicia, agarró a Deku por el cabello y empujó su pene hasta lo más profundo de la boca del pecoso.

—Sí lo haces bien, bastardo, pero no hables con la boca llena.

—Mmhp mmhp... — asintió.

Deku cerró los ojos.

—Bien, sigue así. Cuidado con tus dientes.

"Kacchan..."

Deku solo podía pensar en el rubio.

Lamía y retenía sus arcadas, estaba muy excitado.

Le excitaba saber que estaban a mitad del bosque haciendo cosas sucias, le prendía la textura del erecto pene de Bakugou, esa suavidad y viscosidad que se combinaban con un sabor amargo. Incluso la textura de las venas dorsales de su miembro, podía sentirlas con la lengua y era delicioso.

Le provocaba una enorme satisfacción saber que Kacchan se derretía en su boca.

—¿Te vas a tragar mi semen o quieres que me venga en toda tu cara?

Deku quería ambas. Quería tragarse todo su esperma porque la idea simplemente le excitaba, pero necesitaba muestras también.

Bakugou salió de su boca y un Deku con lágrimas en los ojos se quedó mirándole los genitales.

—En mi cara... ¿me dejarías ponerlo en mis tubos de muestra?

—¿Qué?, no, vete al carajo y trágatelo todo.

—Por favor, Kacchan.

—Pues ya que.

Izuku sacó un tubo de su bolsillo, lo llevaba a todas partes.

Bakugou eyaculó dentro del tubo mientras la mano y la lengua del pecoso le daban placer.

Había metido la punta de su pene en el tubo, mientras Deku lo masturbaba con su mano derecha y envolvía en su lengua el largo de su miembro satisfactoriamente.

Fue tan extraño, pero eso le ponía mucho.

Deku le ponía todo el cuerpo caliente y le prendía esa manera tan extraña que tenía de dar sexo oral a través de un tubo de ensayo.

—Haaa, que buena mamada.

Deku estuvo feliz con sus muestras y Bakugou feliz por lo que haría a continuación.

Salvajemente le sacó los pantalones, los zapatos, todo.

—¿E-En serio lo haremos aquí en el suelo a mitad de un bosque...?, ¿no deberías llevarme a la cama como una persona normal?

—¿Tu crees que yo soy una persona normal?

—Mmm... no.

—Sí no quieres en el bosque ¿entonces qué?, ¿vamos a tu laboratorio?

—No, contaminaríamos mis muestras de órganos...

—Entonces te llevaré a mi auto.

—¿Tienes un auto?

—Sí.

Lo llevó cargando como princesa, incluso si Deku estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué es esa lata?

—Cierra la boca, es mi puto auto.

—Es una chatarra.

—Cállate, que ahí te voy a coger.

Lo llevó hacia los asientos de atrás, en donde lo lanzó y recostó para ponerse encima de él después.

—Kacchan... más que sexo... ¿por qué no me haces el amor?— le preguntó avergonzado.

—Es lo mismo.

—No... no quiero hacerlo contigo solo porque estás caliente y yo también, quiero hacer esto porque te amo...

Amor, algo como eso no entraba en su vocabulario.

—Bien.

Que ironía, que un sentimiento tan humano como el amor le fuera enseñado a Katsuki por alguien como Deku.

Desde ese día le hizo el amor mil veces más.

No solo lo hicieron en su auto, también en el laboratorio de Deku, al lado de los cadáveres que él pecoso debía examinar.

Aunque no debían, Izuku terminó cediendo ante los fetiches bizarros del rubio.

Katsuki lo cargaba, lo subía a la misma mesa en la que se encontraba un cadáver y con fuerza empujaba su miembro en la pequeña entrada del chico verde.

—¡Ahh!

—Ya está todo dentro.

—Sí...

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí... ¿y tú?

—Está apretado. Jaja... es muy suave.

Amaba penetrar ese cuerpo tan peculiar, en ese apretado y cálido lugar.

Katsuki volvió a cargarlo, alejándolo de la mesa y del repulsivo cadáver.

Al cargarlo, tuvo que ser él quien hacía la labor de tomarlo por la cadera y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para así lograr que su miembro entrara y saliera.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!

Gozaba de una gran vista, con el chico siendo penetrando, soltando deliciosos gemidos y poniendo las expresiones de excitación más lascivas.

Sacando la lengua, con las mejillas coloradas o los ojos cerrados.

La ropa mal puesta de Deku le colgaba por los brazos, haciéndolo ver más erótico.

Katsuki centraba toda su atención en ese rostro adornado con pecas y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Mientas embestía a Deku, a veces pensaba en eso que le decía sobre hacerle el amor y no solo sexo.

Cuando lo ponía contra la pared y continuaba con su labor de moverse dentro de su cuerpo, pensaba que lo haría con cariño.

Que le metería su pene como si lo amara más que a nadie en el mundo.

Siempre se dejaba llevar y le hacía a Deku todo lo que le daba la gana.

Era divertido, lo hacía sonreír y también lo hacía venir de tanto placer.

En ese entonces no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, no meter su miembro en Deku, si no tener a Deku.

Meses pasaron desde su separación.

Torturar personas no daba resultado, ni tener sexo con la primera persona que se encontraba.

La respuesta era Deku. Necesitaba ver a Deku, necesitaba volver a estar con Deku.

¿Por qué?, porque no era divertido sin él; no entendía el motivo por el cual su ausencia se sentía tan desgarradora, solo sabía que tenía la necesidad de ver al pecoso para así no aburrirse nunca más.

Deku se había ido y Katsuki sabía a donde.

Se fue hacia el lugar más lejano, hacia donde sus capacidades no le permitirían llegar por su propia cuenta.

Necesitaba un transporte.

Se puso manos a la obra y en los últimos días empezó a conseguir muchas cosas.

Con un enorme martillo, empezó a destruir su auto.

Machacó el motor, ponchó las llantas.

Su vieja chatarra sería transformada en el transporte ideal.

Acción y reacción.

Energía cinética.

Motor de combustión.

¿Todo eso era necesario?

Durante meses estuvo encerrado en su cochera, trabajando.

Quemando metales, soldando tubos de cobre.

Construyendo.

Construiría un vehículo con el que podría ir a ver a Deku.

Algo tan potente que no necesitaría gasolina ni electricidad.

Construiría un vehículo tan veloz que no necesitaría esperar ni diez minutos para llegar a su destino.

Siguiendo sus planos, le llevó días de preparación.

Construiría un vehículo para acabar con su aburrimiento.

En la mente de Katsuki ya tenía su ideal. Su vehículo estaría adornado con un estampado de estrellas, su vehículo estaría decorado con el cráneo de un humano que fue decapitado, un recuerdo que Deku dejó antes de irse.

Gastó tanta sangre y sudor. Invirtió casi toda su vida en eso, sin saber que lo hacía en realidad por puro amor.

Fue un jueves por la mañana cuando por fin terminó.

Su vehículo estaba listo para partir.

Se subió, encendió el aparato.

Entre una enorme cortina de humo, sintió como su vehículo se encendía.

3... 2... 1

Avanzó, de inmediato lo echó a andar.

Construyó un vehículo con el que atravesó la mitad del planeta tierra.

Construyó un vehículo para Deku y para él.

En el paisaje nocturno, las estrellas brillaban con su intensa y hermosa luz.

Entre la oscuridad, las estrellas eran lo único que podía observar.

Era un loco, un enfermo mental.

Estaba lo suficientemente loco como para atravesar y llegar más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, para conquistar más allá de lo que sus manos podrían tocar.

Para aspirar a más de lo que el resto de personas podrían aspirar.

Era un loco, pero estaba enamorado.

Quizá por eso estaba loco.

Y nadie lo detuvo. Si alguien lo hubiera intentado, nadie hubiera logrado frenarlo de todas maneras.

Cuando encontró esas enormes esferas de colores, pudo verlas todas de manera consecutiva.

Les dedicó una seña obscena y luego se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.

Llegó más lejos de donde Deku se encontraba, se desvió.

—Carajo...

Maldijo, pero de inmediato llevó su vehículo a retornar.

No tardó mucho en regresar.

Llegó tan rápido como la luz.

Incluso si el lugar al que Deku pertenecía a veces estaba más distante y otras veces estaba más cerca, lo encontró.

Construyó un vehículo con el que atravesó más de trescientos ochenta y cuatro mil cuatrocientos kilómetros.

Construyó un vehículo para recuperar a aquel que le daba una razón para seguir.

Entró de lleno a ese lugar.

Sus ojos se llenaron con el pálido paisaje.

Empezó a buscar y a buscar, a gritar el nombre de Deku incansablemente.

Construyó un vehículo para llegar a ese lugar, para ir a donde le placiera.

Construyó un vehículo para atravesar los cielos y más allá.

—¿¡Kacchan!?

Encontró a Deku.

El pecoso lo miraba con sorpresa mientras Katsuki conducía hacia él a toda velocidad.

—¡Deku!

Construyó un vehículo para reencontrar a su amor, para no aburrirse nunca más en la vida.

Construyó un vehículo para Deku y para él, para que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Ahora podría llevarlo a donde quisiera.

Podrían andar incluso más allá de las estrellas.

—Kacchan... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Hice esta mierda...— refiriéndose a su vehículo —Viaje un montón de kilómetros para llegar hasta acá.

Construyó una nave espacial que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Para qué hiciste eso...?

Katsuki sonrió. Volver a estar con Deku era divertido, también le divertía la cara de idiota confundido que estaba poniendo.

—Viaje tanto para estar contigo.


End file.
